Longest Monday Night
by Kokolo
Summary: Sometimes you just really, really need to beat the crap out of something to have everything make sense. It's even better when that something puts up a bit of a fight. Ludwig/Wolfgang. Not exactly slash but kinda there.


**Yeah abusing unknown characters from **Hey Arnold!** again.**

**There is no excuse for this other than I was watching **New Bully on the Block** and I wanted to write violence. Also the fact the two mammoths of the show are named after classical composes makes me crack the hell up. I'm aware some of it doesn't make sense. I'm blaming on Wolfgang's head trauma and my terrible will to finish _anything_.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The first Monday of June was always Wolfgang's favorite holiday.

It was perfect- unabashed and encouraged violence against smaller and weaker little brats. He couldn't have come up with a better holiday if he had _tried_. Wolfgang had loved watching them squirm. He'd grin, their pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears. How he'd loved listening to them scream, bemoaning their misfortune and nearly retching at the smell. The pathetic look in their eyes, covering in filth and all manner of disgust was what he liked best. That broken look in their eyes, it made him feel so much better, superior to them in every way. After all – he wasn't up to his waist in garbage, now was he?

This was nothing like then; if only because he wasn't getting canned back then, and he was dangerously close to being done in now.

With a token growl he swung at Ludwig's broad chest, missing entirely and smashing him in the chin instead. The other male snarled right back, lifting Wolfgang up the slightest bit and smashing him into the bricks with an ugly thud. Wolfgang coughed, inhaling the putrid smell of the dumpster nearby. His eyes watered – more from the sent than the horrible pain in his head, he told himself. Like hell he was going to be a fuckin' sissy and cry. He was the one who started the fight. He was going to fucking finish it.

It'd just be a hell of a lot easier if Ludwig wasn't such a fucking mammoth.

The problem was Ludwig was top heavy. Pinning the larger, more rounded out body to the wall was easy for him. And if Ludwig wanted to lift him up and toss him somewhere Wolfgang knew he was basically screwed. However, Wolfgang had leg strength on his side. It suddenly occurred to the blond that that was his advantage. Ludwig thumped him against the bricks again and snarled something unintelligible, his hands dangerously close to his throat.

"You little bitch." Ludwig seethed, moving his hands onto the pale throat "I'm gonna fuck you up."

Wolfgang acted on instinct more than anything. His face twisted into a scowl and his leg lashed out, kicking viciously. This time he didn't miss. He kicked Ludwig square in the knee, making him yelp in pain and free him up. Wolfgang pounced, knocking the other teen over into a few bags with a grunt. Though taken by surprise, Ludwig wasn't going to let the upper hand be lost so easily. They flipped over a few times, fighting for dominance like stray dogs, just short of biting and foaming at the mouth. A blow to the back of the head made Wolfgang see stars, and Ludwig took that chance to flip them again, pinning the other bully flat on his back and shoving his elbow into Wolfgang's sternum. The blond coughed, trying to squirm and punch his way out until Ludwig grabbed his hands and forced them still, twisting them painfully above his head.

Out of breath and panting, they stopped struggling for a moment. Wolfgang opened his tightly closed eyes, wincing up able to see the other male on top of him. They were so close, inches from each other. Almost breathing the same breath, their exhales intermingling. Closer, closer. So close Wolfgang was almost certain tonight would be the night Ludwig really fucked up, slipped just this _once_ and let his guard down long enough for the slightest peck…

"Fuckin fruit cup." Ludwig muttered, punching Wolfgang in the shoulder.

The blond bully grunted, his eyes closing in pain as he finally relaxed. Ludwig felt the tension leave his limbs and lifted his bulk off the other boy. Once free of the larger males weight Wolfgang took a breath and sat up too. Ludwig was already lounging against the wall, trying to calm his breathing while Wolfgang rolled his shoulders and leaned back heavily on his hands. The ache came to him gradually as adrenaline ebbed, thrumming quietly from the base of his head, radiating to his limbs.

Sure he'd have bruises to explain to his mom, to Edmund and the guys too. He'd like and say he'd just been in a fight, no big deal, you should see the other guy, the usual stuff. His mother coddled him, the guys would shrug it off. Edmund might give him a look but he was too stupid to think into it anymore. They never asked. His lies were enough. Besides, the truth was… hard to explain. These spars, the fights, the beat downs- whatever he wanted to call them were more than just the obvious. Wolfgang needed them to cool off, to relax, to let off a little bit of steam between school and his shitty job and his crappy half-family. Wolfgang assumed Ludwig needed them too – there wasn't any other reason for Ludwig to just let himself get ambushed whenever Wolfgang felt the need to punch the fuck out of something or roll around on the ground for a while.

On top of that – as far as tension and taking the edge off were concerned, it was better than sex.

Wolfgang lifted his head up from the place it had fallen to rest on his shoulders. Ludwig yawned and offered him a lopsided smile. There was gonna be a bruise on his chin – that shit was already swelling pretty bad. Other than that and a few cuts and scrapes was all that separated him from looking halfway normal. Wolfgang suspected he looked about the same, the only exception being an ugly welt on the back of his head instead of right there on his ugly mug.

"Your cross is getting better."  
"Fuck you."

He heard Ludwig chuckle and shift, pulling himself up the wall. Wolfgang let himself get pulled up to his feet by the collar. Ludwig slapped him a couple of times on each cheek to keep him conscious until he got punched in the arm. Wolfgang steadied himself, waving off Ludwig's attempts to help aside from a steady hand on the small of his back. He blinked a few times, focusing on the edge of the dumpster. His vision was a little fucked up, blurred but generally fine, which was normal 'cause he couldn't see for shit at night anyway. Once he convinced himself he was able to stand just fine and breathe and see and not bend over and vomit from vertigo, he brushed Ludwig's hand away, smacking it when it returned to its place.

"You're good?" Ludwig asked, finally keeping his hand off the broad back.  
"Yeah." Wolfgang felt the lump on the back of his head and winced "Gonna need some ice."  
"C'mon. I'll get you home."  
"Huh?"  
"Relax _Wolfie_." Ludwig teased. "I'm not gonna let you collapse in the gutter with my blood all over you. I'm too old for Juvie and too young to get put away for negligent homicide."  
"Asshole."  
"You're welcome."

Ludwig looped an arm under Wolfgang's, half holding him up. Wolfgang reciprocated the gesture, letting the older man take the pressure off his bad leg. They limped out of the alleyway together, looking less like two fearsome bullies and more like the worse three-legged race team ever. Wolfgang knew they were basically a neutralized threat now, that at any moment they could get jumped (especially around here). As they limped past the Vacant Lot it was all he could do to hope that their reputations would keep them out of trouble, bloody and busted up as they may be.

For a moment, Wolfgang groaned, leaning heavily on Ludwig's shoulder. The other male stumbled a little, but supported him as best as he could. Wolfgang could only hope that Ludwig would allow him to do the same a little further down the road.

* * *

**Weird cute violent fight...! Yeah.**  
**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
